1. Technical Field
This invention relates to bed pads/slings and sheets that have been developed to aid caregivers in moving and repositioning bed ridden patients to provide required daily care. Patients must be moved by the caregiver for changing soiled undergarments and the like. The use of an under layment sheet that can be pulled around the patient and thereby assist in turning the patient without direct force contact of the caregiver is preferable to the patient given the typical skin condition in such patients which tears easily or other contact injuries which may occur during patient's fragile body and skin condition movement.
2. Description of Prior Art
Prior art devices of this type can be seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,334,901, 4,843,665, 5,329,655, 5,787,523, 6,560,793 and 6,874,176.
In U.S. Pat. No. 1,334,901 a turning sheet and pad is disclosed having a rectangular sheet with centrally positioned absorbent pad thereon. The sheet is placed transversely across the bed under the patient's upper torso and hips.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,843,665 is directed to a patient transport and bed comfort aid and a fabric sling over the bed's mattress. The sling is secured to multiple extendable post that can lift the sling with the patient off the bed vertically.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,329,655 discloses a slidable hospital bed sheet for turning patients, having a bottom sheet with a central portion of a reduced friction engagement surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,787,523 is directed to a patient's sliding sheet with a liquid absorbing layer. A top sheet having multiple oppositely disposed high and low friction surfaces is disclosed.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,560,739 claims a single attendant patient care device comprising a draw sheet with a low friction underside surface and multiple removable body straps. The straps allow for selective patient engagement and movement thereof by a sole attendant in sequential fashion.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,874,176 illustrates a bed mat assembly to prevent bed sores. A draw sheet is combined with a displacement mat thereon and caregiver engagement poles on oppositely disposed parallel edges.